


Chasing Ginny

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: After Ginny's first Quidditch match as a Chaser with the Holyhead Harpies, she and Harry celebrate together.





	Chasing Ginny

Title: Chasing Ginny  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Rating: Explicit   
Pairing: H/G  
Word Count: 3247  
Notes: This is dedicated to uponadream, who asked for something that focused on Ginny’s future career. Thanks also to Vixx!

"So, what do you think?" Ginny turned away from the mirror, wearing her green Holyhead Harpies jersey with the golden talon emblazoned on the front. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her face was flushed with excitement. 

"You look fantastic," Harry said, beaming from where he sat on the edge of the bed. He'd been watching her get ready for the last half-hour, and her enthusiasm was palpable; he felt almost as excited as if it were he who was starting his first day as a professional Quidditch player. 

"I can't believe this is really happening. It's just amazing." 

"Oh I can believe it. You blew them away at tryouts, love. You were brilliant." 

"Stop it, Harry." She turned away, but not before he saw the grin on her face. 

"You could be the next Gwenog Jones." Harry got up from the bed and came up behind her, his arms snaked around her waist. He moved her ponytail out of the way and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. 

Ginny put her hands on top of his, and squeezed them. "You think so?" she said. 

"Oh yeah, definitely." Harry kissed her neck again. "Why else would the team recruiter have come to seek you out rather than wait for you to come to them?"

"Ron and Hermione are coming with you to the match, right?" 

"Yes, and afterward we're going to take you out to dinner to celebrate. It was Ron's idea. He's been going around bragging to everyone that his sister's on the Harpies with Gwenog Jones. I’m pretty proud of you myself, too." He smiled.

Ginny beamed at him in the mirror, then released a little nervous sigh. "I hope I do all right. I'm so bloody nervous." 

"You'll be great. Don't worry," Harry said confidently, and gave her a little extra squeeze around her waist. "Listen, after dinner I was thinking we'd do a little extra celebrating of our own…"

Ginny turned around and draped her arms around his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck. "I like that idea," she said, her eyes sparkling. "Thanks for being so supportive through all this. I love you, Harry." 

"I love you too, Gin." He brushed wisps of hair off her forehead and kissed her. 

* * *

The stadium was rocking, with cheering fans waving flags and wearing hats in shades of green for the Harpies, and blue for their opponents, Puddlemere United. But when he took his seat in the stands completely decked out in team colors with Ron and Hermione chatting excitedly next to him, all Harry could do was watch the archway leading from the team locker rooms, waiting for the moment when Ginny would make her entrance.

Then finally the announcer's voice wafted over the crowd. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat impatiently through the introductions of the Puddlemere United squad – although they did clap a little for their former schoolmate Oliver Wood. Once the visiting team was on the field, one by one members of the Holyhead Harpies began to emerge from the archway and sailed into the open sky in time with their names being called. 

"…Barnaby…Cooper…Hopkirk…Jones (the crowd burst into raucous cheers at the appearance of the team's captain)…Sheffield…Smith…and at Chaser, the newest addition to the team, replacing the retired Marion Cross, is Ginny Weasley!"

Ron whistled, and Hermione cheered at the top of her lungs as Ginny swept from the archway. She looked vibrant in the green uniform, which set off her red hair brilliantly, especially in the bright sunshine. 

“Doesn’t she look wonderful, Harry?” Hermione said excitedly, giving him a nudge. 

But to Harry, she seemed more than wonderful; she looked stunning, and this time it had nothing to do with her outward appearance. She was joyful, ecstatic, and rejuvenated, zipping around the field like she owned it, and she wore an absolutely dazzling smile. He saw her eyes searching the crowd, and once she saw him she slowed and her face softened just slightly. Her eyes glimmered – Harry couldn’t be sure, but it might have been tears. She hovered there for a moment, waving to Ron and Hermione; then she lingered one second longer to share another glance with Harry, before zipping off to join the team for the start of the game. 

“Yeah,” Harry said finally, to himself. “She does.” 

* * * 

The expression on Ginny’s face when she emerged from the locker room after the game (which the Harpies won, 250-50) reminded Harry distinctly of the way she had looked that day in the Gryffindor common room when he had first kissed her. She rushed over to him; ignoring the curious stares from onlookers and the uncomfortable expression on her brother’s face, she threw her arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him so fiercely that it nearly knocked the glasses off his nose.

“Oh stop it, Ron. It’s sweet,” Harry heard Hermione say somewhere in the recesses of his mind. He thought he heard flashbulbs going off, but it very well could have been the fireworks that seemed to be going off in his head as Ginny's tongue slipped into his mouth and her legs wrapped around his. 

“Bloody hell, stop with the staring! Don’t you have anything better to do?” Ron snapped at the gawking fans. 

When Ginny pulled away to look at Harry, her entire face seemed to glow. “It was amazing!” she said. “So exhilarating, being up there – I thought I would be distracted, I was so nervous about playing around all of those famous athletes, but once I was up there it was like nothing else mattered!” 

Harry smiled, knowing exactly how she felt. He felt a twinge of longing for his Quidditch days at Hogwarts. “You were spectacular,” he said, as something shifted deep in his stomach. “You were really in your element up there. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. Green is definitely your color.” 

“Yours too,” she said, with a little wink. Then she kissed him again, and her hair swung forward. She bent into his ear and whispered, “Let’s eat dinner really fast, all right?” She nipped his earlobe. “I’d say we skip it altogether but I don’t want to disappoint Ron, and I am a little hungry.” 

“Sounds great,” Harry agreed, combing her hair back from her face with his hands. He paused a moment to look into her eyes. “I can’t wait.” 

“So, are we going to eat or not?” Ron said again. Harry felt a twinge of annoyance at his friend for breaking the moment, but smiled nevertheless.

“Oh shut it, Ron.” Ginny slipped out of Harry’s arms, and instead threw herself at her brother, who lifted her into a bear hug. 

“You were brilliant, Ginny. Simply brilliant,” he said, grinning. 

“You really were, Ginny. You were so good!” Hermione agreed. “You may have just turned me into a Quidditch fan, after that match.” 

“Thanks, Hermione.” Ginny gave her best friend a hug as well.

“So all those times you watched me at Hogwarts mean nothing, then?” Ron quipped, good-naturedly. Hermione elbowed him, her cheeks flushed. Harry noticed that she blushed a lot now since she and Ron became a couple. He also noticed that she smiled more.

“All right then, let’s go. I’m bloody starving,” Ron said, taking Hermione's hand.

“When are you not starving, you and that bottomless pit of a stomach?” Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, and Hermione stifled a giggle. 

“Funny, Gin.”

While all this was going on, Harry simply watched Ginny. She was now wearing jeans and a light jacket over a Harpies t-shirt that fit her slender, athletic frame perfectly, along with the golden snitch necklace that Harry had given her when she found out she'd made the team. She was beside herself with happiness, and talked nonstop about the match like a little girl on Christmas morning. When she took his hand and they followed Ron and Hermione out of the stadium to go to dinner, she gave him an elated smile that sent the monster in his chest roaring to life; he couldn't wait to be alone with her. 

* * * 

"Dinner was nice, wasn't it? It was sweet of Ron to suggest it," Ginny said, as she and Harry apparated into their cottage nearly three hours later after stopping for a round of Butterbeers with Ron and Hermione at the pub after dinner. 

"Yeah, it was nice," Harry replied. Although as he looked at her now, he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he'd eaten, or what they had talked about. His heart thudded in his chest, and he was so full of pride that he thought he might explode. 

Ginny's cheeks flushed. "Hm. I know that look," she said, curling her arms around his neck. "For the record, I couldn't wait to be alone with you, either. I mean, of course I love Ron and Hermione but..." 

"Right," Harry finished her thought, and gave her a kiss. "So, Miss Hotshot Quidditch player, what would you like to do?" 

"Oh, I think you know what I want to do." She leaned closer and gave him a flirtatious kiss, her tongue flicking lightly against his teeth. 

Harry chuckled, and felt a stiffness rise between his legs. "You're a little wicked, Miss Weasley." 

"Just a little?" She winked. "So, I was thinking we'd take a shower before bed. What do you say? I need to work off some extra energy, and shower sex is pretty bloody hot. " 

"Yes, let's work off some of that energy." Harry rifled his fingers through her hair. 

"Well then, follow me…" she took his hand and led him through the room, periodically pausing to shed articles of clothing. Harry followed suit, and by the time they reached the loo, Ginny wore only her bra and silk knickers, and Harry was completely naked, his erection sticking straight out in front of him. He stroked himself slowly, while keeping his eyes focused on the golden snitch charm resting in the hollow of her neck. When she leaned forward to unfasten her bra, the snitch dangled tantalizingly above her breasts which, when they were released from the bra bounced invitingly in Harry's direction. They were very pleasing and full; and her bright rosy pink nipples were standing erect, begging for his attention. Right across the top of her breasts was a light sprinkling of freckles.

Harry had always been more than satisfied with Ginny's body; in fact, he thought she was perfect in every possible way. But since she'd begun working out regularly with the team, he'd noticed a subtle enhancement in her physique; her curves were more accentuated, her arms and shoulders were well-toned, as were her legs. Being out in the sun had also given her skin a healthy golden glow. 

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, it's rude to stare," she quipped, as she shimmied out of her knickers and kicked them away. Yet her own eyes dropped down and focused unabashedly on his erection. A small smile tugged at her lips. 

"I can't help it." Harry moved closer, feeling a distinct tug in his groin. "You're just too bloody gorgeous." 

"I might say the same thing about you." She fingered the charm at her neck. "I've always liked to believe that the size of a man's…" her eyes drifted down again, "…is directly proportionate to his magical ability. If that's true, then you are one powerful wizard, Harry Potter." She smiled when he blushed. "I love how modest you still are."

"I love how amazing you are," he said, his voice softening. "And beautiful, smart, clever, powerful, wicked…" 

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "You really don't have to flatter me, I'm going to shag you no matter what." 

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. You see, I am going to shag you." Harry covered the last few feet between them in two steps. "After all, today is your day, and you deserve to be spoiled."

"Wow, I certainly like that idea." She draped her arms around his neck, and giggled softly as his erection tickled her. 

"I kind of thought you might." Harry started backing her into the loo, steering her around the toilet and the sink. "So how would you like your shower? Hot, very hot, or steamy?" 

"Very steamy. As steamy as you can get." 

"Your wish is my command." Harry said a quiet incantation, and hot water began streaming from the showerhead, and thick steam rose into the air. Ginny lifted his glasses off his nose, folded them and set them on the sink and allowed Harry to help her over the rim of the bathtub into the shower. No sooner were her feet planted on the ground then he pinned her against the wall, sliding his hands down her wet skin, over her breasts and her taut stomach.

"You know, there really ought to be such a thing as Naked Quidditch," he said, with a devilish look. 

"I love that idea. Perhaps we should start a league ourselves." 

"Although of course I'd be the only one who could see you naked. The rest of the crowd would have to be bewitched." 

"Of course, only you can see me." She smiled, enjoying the sensation of his fingers slowly massaging her between her legs. She arched her hips against his hand, emitting a throaty groan as one finger slipped between her folds and his lips sucked her neck. "Speaking of which, here's a question I've always wanted to ask."

"Mmm…" Harry's hands moved up to knead the soft mounds of her breasts, periodically flicking the nipples with his thumb and forefinger. Ginny closed her eyes, allowing herself to succumb to the thrilling dual sensations of his hands and his mouth. 

"With such a massive penis, how in Merlin's name do you stay on the broom? Even with the cushioning charm, I imagine it would get in the way. You know, being so…big, and all that." 

She could feel him smiling against her neck. Simultaneously, his erection urgently poked the inside of her thigh. "What would you have me do with it then?" he said. 

"I can think of something. Here, let me help you." Ginny reached down and picked up his erection. Harry's body gave a shudder and he gasped as she guided him between her legs. She hopped up on her toes and he slid inside her, pushing her up against the wall as he moved rapidly between her legs, grunting with each thrust. She grabbed hold of his buttocks to force him deeper inside her, which was a little harder to do with his wet skin, and gave them a squeeze. 

"You have quite a nice arse there, too, Potter," she said. "Very firm, yet with just the right amount of squeezability." 

"Thanks, glad you approve." He winked at her, even as his breathing grew quicker, and his body tensed in preparation for climax. "Yours is pretty hot there, as well." 

"If you’re good, maybe I'll let you see it later." Her hands dipped down to the space between her legs just above his thrusting cock, where she began to rub her clit vigorously, purposely timing her own finger movements with his grunts. 

"Don't worry, I plan on spending a great deal of time 'seeing' your body over the next few hours." 

"Can't wait." She grinned, then a split second later felt the simultaneous rush of heat as he came inside her, and her own pleasurable release. 

* * * 

They tumbled into bed straight from the shower. Ginny’s body was warm, soft and damp against Harry; her breasts tickled his chest as she lay against him. He pulled her closer, fondling the side of her breast with his thumb and forefinger. 

“You looked wonderful today,” he said quietly, kissing her hair. 

Her hand dipped under the sheet, and she playfully fondled him. His cock twitched hopefully. “Thanks,” she said. “Although I really bungled that one—“ 

“No, that’s not what I mean. Yeah, of course you were fantastic, but--” 

Ginny looked up inquiringly. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Why?” 

“It’s just that you’ve got that faraway look, which usually means you have something big on your mind, that’s all.”

“Well, I do. But it’s not bad,” Harry insisted. He touched her cheek, curling a lock of damp hair back over her ear. 

“What do you mean, then?” Ginny eased herself on top of him, and he curled his hands up into the small of her back, and gently stroked her up and down the rise of her buttocks while she rested her hands on his chest. 

Harry paused, trying to put his thoughts into words. He went back to that moment right before the game, when she’d looked at him, and something had burst inside his chest. “You were happy,” he said. It sounded completely inadequate but yet he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Well yes, I was…I am. But it’s more than that, isn’t it? Harry, tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“I don’t think I have ever seen you happier.” He looked into her eyes. It was so easy to get lost in them, the deep rich chocolate brown rimmed with lovely reddish brown lashes. “That’s all I have ever wanted for you, is to be happy. And I’m so glad you’ve found something that makes you feel that way.” 

She smiled softly. “Oh, Harry. I love Quidditch. It’s thrilling, and it’s exciting. It gets my blood racing; it’s like I’m on a natural high. But it’s not the Quidditch that really makes me happy.” She paused, delicately tracing her fingertips across his chest. “Today when I was up on that broom, looking at you, and Ron, and Hermione, everything came together. Everything I have ever wanted in my entire life. And it’s all because of you, and everything you’ve done. None of this would have been possible without you, Harry. You made the world safe again. Because of you, people can go to Quidditch matches, and be in love, and have drinks at the pub. Because of you, the Ministry is the way it should be; people are happy, they have faith. Everyone is equal. That’s what makes me happy, not just Quidditch. I could never make up to you for all that, never in a million years. You’ve made my life complete.” She blushed. “Yeah, I know that sounds corny, but--”

“No, it’s not corny at all.” Harry interrupted her. “And you have nothing to make up for, Gin. Not a bloody thing. Just being here with you, getting to share my life with you, and our friends makes everything worth it.” He took her face in his hands, and kissed her. As his lips moved over her face, he felt wetness around her eyes. But before he could call her on it, she had opened her legs and guided him inside her. 

“I love you, Harry Potter,” she whispered in his ear. “More than you will ever know.”


End file.
